It's Never Goodbye
by Aurayne
Summary: After Kagome and InuYasha broke up, they promised to stay friends. Kagome chooses to honor this commitment and calls up InuYasha six months later. They must sort out their feelings for each other while dealing with their current partners. IK, SR, MS.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea if this is gonna be any good. But I'm giving it a try. I got the inspiration from that song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Please don't be too brutal, I have two other stories up that are doing really badly, so I'm trying a different genre. This is kinda a romance/drama/humor. Well, if that kinda thing even exists. Anyway, please R&R. Thanks!**

**-Aurayne.**

Chapter One

InuYasha was comfortably stretched across his living room couch with Kikyo sitting on his lap and laughing as a sarcastic joke was delivered by the main character of the movie they had chosen to watch that night. She chuckled again as the character continued to lash out rudely sarcastic, but humorous insults.

"Isn't this movie hilarious, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked as more laughter escaped from her lips.

"Eh," InuYasha uttered, shrugging.

To be honest, InuYasha wasn't ever a really big fan of the movies that Kikyo suggested they watch. Then again, anytime he suggested a movie with substance, Kikyo always denied it, saying that the movie would be _boring_. InuYasha sighed; he knew what her reply would be to his brief comment about the film.

"Why don't you like it? It's funny," she insisted.

"I just don't like it," InuYasha responded, sounding agitated despite his attempts to keep an even tone.

"You should like it," Kikyo said curtly.

"Alright, I'll keep watching. Maybe my mind will change," he answered, trying to hide the exasperation he was feeling, but sounding impatient anyway.

Kikyo squealed again as another comedic joke was uttered by the various characters in the movie. He couldn't take it anymore. Between her constant squealing and the idiocy of the motion picture he was viewing, InuYasha thought his brain was going to implode. Obviously he wasn't the only one sick of all the noise, for the door leading to Sesshomaru's room swung open abruptly.

"_That's my exit cue_," he thought, attempting to slide out from under Kikyo.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"InuYasha…a word please?" Sesshomaru called to him.

"Yeah, I have to go deal with _that_," InuYasha told her, referring to his older brother's desperate sounding call.

"Ugh…fine. Sesshomaru is such a pain," she scoffed.

As much as InuYasha agreed with that last statement, Kikyo had never experienced enough "Sesshomaru time" to even have that opinion. Anytime InuYasha ever spent time with anyone but her, she would start complaining. InuYasha trudged over to his brother's room, then discovered Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway, his silver hair disheveled and his pajamas sitting on his body untidily.

"Can I help you?" InuYasha inquired impatiently.

"Please make your lady friend cease her constant squealing," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Having trouble going to sleep with Kikyo out here?" InuYasha asked with a wry smile. He loved getting under Sesshomaru's skin, especially when Kikyo was the one doing most of the dirty work.

"Yes, and if you don't make that girlfriend of yours cease and desist I will personally remove her from the premises, understood?"

"Hmph, whatever. You're just mad because women hate you and I actually can maintain a long, lasting relationship," InuYasha mocked, another wry smile spreading across his face.

"InuYasha, even if I was in a relationship—"

"…and that's a big 'if'," InuYasha said pointedly.

"…I wouldn't sink to the level of dating Satan's mistress," Sesshomaru finished, a triumphant grin plastered across his pale, pointed face.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! If my girlfriend wants to laugh, she can laugh and you'll just have to deal with it," InuYasha stated with a scowl following his outburst.

"What happened to that other girl you went out with? What was her name? She actually had brain capacity," Sesshomaru pondered.

InuYasha's stomach clenched up and his mind went blank.

"What other girl? You're losin' it Sesshomaru. There was no one else," InuYasha lied uncomfortably.

"Nevertheless, tell your whorish partner to keep it down or I will personally take care of the matter," Sesshomaru said calmly, slamming the door after his threatening message was delivered.

"_That prick, he doesn't even know what he's talking about_," InuYasha thought, in an effort to make himself feel better. Of course, he knew lying to himself wouldn't be effective, but that was the only way to get through the pain. InuYasha returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch beside Kikyo. She attempted to force herself back onto his lap, but he pushed her off immediately.

"What's with you InuYasha?" she asked irritably.

"I just don't want you on me," InuYasha snapped, "Is that okay?"

"Whatever," Kikyo snarled, "Someone's in a shitty mood today."

"_Yeah, that someone always happens to be you, Kikyo_," he thought angrily.

InuYasha didn't reply to her comments about his attitude. He was more focused on what Sesshomaru had said and trying to convince himself that he was perfectly happy with Kikyo.

"_Who am I kidding? Happy? With Kikyo? Fat chance_."

He directed his gaze toward the brunette girl sitting beside him and tried to persuade himself that he was happy with Kikyo, despite all her hideous qualities.

"_Damn, why aren't I happy? I should be, I mean my girlfriend is beautiful and..._"

Another positive adjective didn't come to his mind. He sighed heavily and turned back to face the TV screen.

"_It doesn't matter. I just have to learn to adjust to Kikyo, that's all. Not everyone is as perfect as..._"

Suddenly, a high pitched ringing echoed through the apartment. InuYasha leapt up from the couch quickly then turned to Kikyo.

"I'm gonna go get the phone," he told her, ignoring her future objections by sprinting down the hallway and snatching up the receiver of the telephone.

"Hello?" he uttered, finding it strange that someone would be calling at one o' clock in the morning.

"InuYasha…it's me, Kagome," announced the voice on the other end.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked in utter shock.

"I know you probably think it's strange that I'm calling so late," Kagome stated.

"Actually, it's kinda strange that you're calling at all," InuYasha informed her.

"I know, we haven't had contact in months, but I wanted to talk to you," Kagome explained, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"What about?" InuYasha questioned suspiciously.

"Do you remember what we said when we broke up?" Kagome inquired.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He didn't need the constant reminder that he and Kagome were no longer together.

"_First Sesshomaru's comment and now this. What the hell is this, some kinda joke?_"

"Not exactly Kagome. I mean come on, it was six months ago," InuYasha reasoned, sounding a tad agitated. He was just desperate to end the conversation before he did something completely irrational.

"You're right. I know this is really out of the blue, but I thought we'd had enough time apart," Kagome told him, her tone remaining even despite his rough demeanor.

"What'd you mean?" InuYasha asked curiously, a chill of excitement running down his spine.

"I'm saying…I think we should do what we said we would when we broke up," Kagome replied, her smile detectable, even over the phone line.

"Which is?" InuYasha demanded agitatedly. He really wished she would just get to the point already.

"Stay friends," Kagome said simply.

"Friends?" InuYasha repeated back skeptically.

"Yeah, friends," Kagome confirmed, not sounding the least bit agitated.

"_Damn, if I were her I would fucking stab me by now. How does she stay so patient?_" InuYasha thought, reminiscing about what he had lost, "_Kikyo would be throwing shit at my head by now. I wanna throw shit at myself. How could I let Kagome go? Why does she wanna be friends? Should I accept? All I need right now is to fall back in love with Kagome... my life is complicated enough._"

"InuYasha?" she began, "are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he grumbled, pulling on his face out of irritation. It wasn't Kagome he was annoyed with, it was himself.

"So what'd you think?" she asked sweetly.

InuYasha pulled the receiver away from his face for a moment and sighed heavily. He didn't want to reply. He wished he could just hang up and pretend the call had never happened. It was hard enough to forget about Kagome, but being forced into a friendship where all he would be is miserable seemed impossible.

"You still there?" Kagome called from the phone tucked away in his sweating hands.

"Yeah Kagome, I'm still here," InuYasha said quietly.

"So, do you wanna meet up tomorrow? We could have lunch together, so we can talk things over," she suggested excitedly.

"Kagome…I…I'm seeing someone…is this really the best idea?"

"Don't worry InuYasha, it's not a date. It's just a friendly lunch," Kagome informed him, her pleasant tone never subsiding.

"I…I guess we could," InuYasha agreed finally, exhaling after the statement was made.

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow morning with the details," she exclaimed joyfully.

"Alright, that sounds fine," InuYasha mumbled, "Talk to you then."

"Bye," Kagome said gently.

InuYasha threw down the phone before stomping out of the room. He wouldn't mind seeing Kagome if he had the assurance that his feelings would remain friendly towards her.

"_Whatever,_" he mused heatedly, "_I'll just have this one lunch with Kagome then the whole "friend" bullshit will come to a timely end._"

InuYasha returned to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Kikyo was bent over the TV, pulling the movie out of the DVD player.

"Where were you?" Kikyo demanded sharply, placing the DVD carefully into its case.

"On the phone," InuYasha responded slowly, not able to comprehend how she could be angry with him.

"What took you so long?"

"I was having a conversation," InuYasha told her with narrowed eyes.

"You couldn't have told the person you were busy?" Kikyo asked heatedly.

"No Kikyo, I couldn't. I don't understand how you could be angry with me when I was only gone for ten minutes," InuYasha said reasonably, furrowing his brow.

"All I'm saying is, this was a date and you had to go ahead and interrupt it by taking calls," Kikyo explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah like you never take calls," InuYasha shouted sardonically.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Kikyo snapped.

"You're right…it doesn't!" InuYasha yelled agitatedly.

Kikyo scowled and rolled her deep brown eyes. She wasn't going to let this go. She always claimed that InuYasha never paid her any attention and that they never went on dates. The truth was, InuYasha took Kikyo out five times a week every week. But it wasn't enough. Nothing was ever good enough for Kikyo. The restaurant, the food, the movie, the flowers, none of it met her impossible standards.

"_What am I supposed to do? Grovel at her feet?_" InuYasha thought lividly, "_Well a crappy girlfriend is better than none at all, right? What am I saying? I kiss no ass, people kiss my ass...figuratively speaking._"

"Kikyo, we're both just tired, we didn't mean the things we said," InuYasha reasoned.

"Maybe," Kikyo snarled.

"Come on Kikyo, what'd you say we just let this go. It's late, we just need some rest," InuYasha continued, his impatience becoming detectable in his tone.

"I guess you're right," Kikyo agreed, "You know you just need to work on how you treat me, you'll see that once you get some rest."

"_What the hell? That crazy bitch. Whatever..._"

"Yeah, sure Kikyo," InuYasha said caustically, though Kikyo did not pick up on the sarcasm.

"Exactly," she exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

Kikyo locked InuYasha in her embrace then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well, like you said, I better go catch some sleep. See you later InuYasha," she stated with a repulsively ditzy tone.

"See ya, Kikyo," InuYasha responded, escorting her to the front door, kissing her lightly on the cheek then closing the door behind her once she exited.

Once his girlfriend had vacated from the apartment, InuYasha scrambled through the living room and bolted into his older brother's room. He flipped on the light switch and plopped down onto Sesshomaru's king sized bed. A small groan was uttered from the eldest brother and he turned to face his younger sibling.

"May I help you at one-forty five in the morning?" Sesshomaru inquired, glancing at his digital clock to check the exact time. InuYasha picked up on the sarcasm in his voice, but chose to ignore it. He needed advice and as much as he hated to ask Sesshomaru, he knew he was his only option.

"I have a question," InuYasha stated, "And as much as I hate you, I still need your help. And as much as I also hate saying I need your help, I need it."

"In answer to your question, yes Kikyo is a brain dead prostitute," Sesshomaru responded tiredly, rubbing his eyes roughly.

"That wasn't my question," InuYasha snapped, "And you don't have to be such a jackass all the time."

"In fact, I do," Sesshomaru answered wryly.

"Oh yeah, it should have been crystal clear to me," InuYasha snarled, raising his eyebrows.

"We can sit here and exchange insults all night, or you could inform me of your meaningless dilemma and I return to my much needed slumber," Sesshomaru said reasonably, "It's my choice. Start talking, _little brother_."

"The girl you mentioned I dated, well she called me," InuYasha informed him.

"You mean Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know? I thought you couldn't remember her name," InuYasha exclaimed angrily.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called recollection, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked him pointedly.

"Shut up asshole," InuYasha scowled.

"Just continue on with your tale," Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"Well Kagome just called twenty minutes ago," InuYasha began, "And—"

"So she was the one who called…what a bother, she woke me up," Sesshomaru stated, reverting to a totally different topic.

"Focus dumbass," InuYasha said simply.

"It's now two o' clock in the morning and you expect me to focus. You truly are a fool InuYasha," Sesshomaru chuckled, somehow maintaining his trademark indifference.

"Screw you, douche bag," InuYasha snapped, leaping from the bed and stalking out of the room.

"I will never come to understand you, _little brother_," Sesshomaru thought aloud, switching his lamp off and curling up under the covers of his warm bed.

**Please Review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's kinda just randomly in there, I know, but I thought it'd be important to establish the plot and all that BS. Anyway, here it is. Hope it's to your liking.**

**-Aurayne**

Chapter 2

Kagome's chestnut brown eyes fluttered open as her alarm clock began to buzz. She slammed her hand down onto the device in order to stop the tremendous ringing, but failed miserably, for her vision wasn't yet oriented to the morning's light.

"Stop…ringing…," she groaned, tumbling onto the floor and ripping the clock out of the wall, "That takes care of that."

Kagome pulled herself up and stumbled into the bathroom, reaching for her toothbrush but instead knocking all the contents of the shelf onto the rug.

"This is not my morning," she sighed, bending down to clean up the spilled items.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring just as Kagome's cell phone also began to go off. She dropped the objects in her hands and ran to grab her cell phone.

"The machine will get the home phone," she said aloud, snatching up her cell phone and pressing the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome," responded the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Sango," Kagome uttered as she raced back to the bathroom to clean up.

"You sound frazzled, what's going on?"

"I just have a lot of things going on right now," Kagome told her, placing the items back onto the bathroom shelf.

"Like what?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, I have to clean up around here, go to the gym, cook myself some breakfast, take a shower, drop off some paper work for my boss, get home, change, meet InuYasha for lunch, come home again—"

"What was that last one?" Sango demanded suddenly.

"Come home again?"

"No, the one before that," Sango said quickly, sounding desperate to get an explanation.

"Meet InuYasha for lunch," Kagome replied confidently, though had feelings contradicted her tone.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say you were gonna have lunch with InuYasha, your ex, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kagome inquired, though she knew why Sango would be interested in this sudden turn of events.

"What happened to Koga?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"In case he can hear you," Sango said pointedly, "Don't you think he'd be kinda upset if he knew you were going out with your ex. He's not exactly what you'd call the accepting type. In fact, he's the exact opposite, more of the jealous type."

"I know, but he doesn't know. Plus, this lunch with InuYasha is more of a friendly thing. It's not a date."

"Alright, my next question…why are you going out for a 'friendly lunch' with InuYasha?" Sango questioned.

"Well, I wanted to honor our commitment. We promised we'd stay friends and I didn't want to say it without really following through with it," Kagome explained seriously, crossing over to her living room and cleaning up stray papers that lay on the hard wood floor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you guys were pretty serious before," Sango reasoned.

Kagome could envision the barbed look that was sitting upon Sango's pale, pointed face. She sighed heavily, resolute to express her case thoroughly.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Well, are you sure there's not a small chance that you're still in love with him?" Sango asked.

"Sango! Come on, there's no chance. I'm seeing Koga and InuYasha mentioned that there was someone he's dating too," Kagome informed her, heading back towards her bedroom.

"It's eating you up inside, isn't it?" Sango inquired, a slight tone of excitement in her voice.

"Do you want it to be eating me up inside?" Kagome questioned, raising her eyebrows with interest.

"Well, no, but I think you guys were perfect together. Complete compatibility," Sango told her.

" First of all, you know me and InuYasha fought all the time," Kagome began, becoming annoyed by Sango's constant suggestions that she and InuYasha should reunite, "Second of all, we're both in relationships right now."

"So you're not completely opposed to the idea of getting back together?" Sango urged, the bright smile on her face imaginable in Kagome's mind.

"I never said—"

"You also never said 'no way'," Sango interrupted.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Kagome begged, becoming uncomfortable with the current topic.

"Okay, we can talk about how maybe you shouldn't go out for this lunch," Sango suggested.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome demanded, rummaging through her closet for her workout clothes.

"I just…don't want you to get hurt…again," Sango said to her friend with a solemn tone.

"On come on Sango, did I really seem hurt the first time we broke up?"

"You came to my apartment a total wreck. You used up two boxes of tissues and had to sleep over because you were too depressed to trek all the way back to your apartment…which is only two blocks away, mind you," Sango explained pointedly.

"Way to push me off my horse and kick me in the face with stiletto heels," Kagome replied caustically.

"Sorry," she apologized, feeling the guilt after she had made her point.

"It's okay. I just… I wanna do this. I think me and InuYasha would work well as friends and…I miss him," Kagome stated, pulling on her workout top and balancing her cell phone on her shoulder.

"So you admit you miss him."

"…Bye Sango."

"Fine...you'll admit it eventually," Sango insisted, "I'll meet you at the gym."

Kagome pushed the end button on her phone and tossed into her workout bag along with her MP3 player. She pulled on her tennis shoes then stalked out of her room and headed for the kitchen. She reached over the counter and pushed a button on her answering machine.

"_You have one message_," the machine announced.

Kagome pressed another button and waited for the message to play. InuYasha's voice erupted from the device and Kagome felt her stomach roll.

"_Hey Kagome, it's me... I mean, it's InuYasha. Uh...Just give me a call back as soon as you can. Talk to you later._"

When the message ended, Kagome sighed heavily and swung her bag onto her shoulder. It was going to be a long day.

**Please Review! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it tookme so long to get this chapter up. Please review, I love reviews!**

**Thanks--Aurayne**

Chapter 3

InuYasha shook the moisture from his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was freshly washed, fully clothed and prepared for Kagome's call. He had called her when he first woke up, but unfortunately, had gotten the machine. InuYasha was still mentally kicking himself in the face for the moronic message he had left for her.

"I'm a jack_ass_," he announced as he stalked into kitchen, throwing his damp towel onto the suede chair surrounding the glass table.

"Two things," Sesshomaru began, holding up the first two fingers on his right hand, "Firstly, what tipped you off? And secondly, shouldn't the emphasis be put on the _jack_?"

"Go to hell," InuYasha replied simply after a moment's pause.

"The fact that your opinion of me is so low is what's keeping me going," Sesshomaru retorted stoically, pulling his oatmeal from out of the microwave.

InuYasha merely rolled his eyes then crossed the tile floor to check the answering machine.

"_Damn, when is she gonna call me back_?" he thought desperately.

InuYasha exhaled slowly, opened the pantry and pulled out a box of chocolate chip flavored pop tarts.

"How are you able to eat that nauseating mass of sugar and fat?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently, staring at the pop tarts with a repulsed look on his face.

"Because it pisses you off," InuYasha responded wryly.

"Don't continue to grace me with your conversation InuYasha. I'm late," Sesshomaru said, tossing his bowl in the sink and grabbing his coat from off a chair, "I'll be back late, don't wait up."

"Don't worry, I never do," InuYasha assured him sarcastically as his brother vacated from the apartment.

Kagome and Sango entered the local gym fully prepared for the long and excruciating workout they planned to put themselves through. The pair immediately approached the treadmills, in their opinion the most effective machine, and began to walk. After a brief moment of silence, Sango started to speak, finding the split second of quiet to be uncomfortable.

"So, is InuYasha still friends with that perverted scum bag, Miroku?" she asked with both disgust and interest as she heightened the incline on the treadmill.

"I'm not sure, why?" Kagome questioned with suspicion.

"I was just curious," Sango said quickly, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Sure…come on Sango, I'm not an idiot. I knew you had a crush on him while I was dating InuYasha," Kagome stated sharply.

"_As if it wasn't obvious_," she thought as Sango strained to reply to her statement.

"You're crazy!" Sango exclaimed, completely aghast, "He was always such a flirt and besides that, he grabbed my butt about ten times."

"Excluding the butt grabbing, he's a pretty good catch," Kagome reasoned, decreasing the speed on her treadmill.

"Says you," Sango insisted after taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Denial," Kagome said simply.

"The pot calls the kettle black," Sango retorted.

"Okay, now I require an explanation," Kagome responded.

"InuYasha," Sango reminded her.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed, "You know you like Miroku."

"Just like you know you like InuYasha," Sango stated with a triumphant smile.

Kagome turned to her friend with a puckered expression and broke into a run.

"Just do your exercises," she uttered.

InuYasha slowly stalked into the café where he and Kagome agreed to meet. He stealthily walked towards a table for two and quickly took a seat.

"_Alright, I'm in. What now_?" InuYasha thought, tapping his fingers on the sturdy wooden table.

He was anxious for Kagome's arrival. He would've felt like a real jerk-off if she had to cancel on him or something.

"_Where is she_?"

Kagome wasn't even late; he had just arrived extremely early. Either way, as every minute passed, InuYasha began to grow more and more nervous. Drops of sweat started to form on his heated face.

"_What if she doesn't show? What if I sit and wait here for the rest of the afternoon and finally a waitress will come to the table with a message that says, 'you've been stood up,'" _InuYasha mused frantically.

As these negative thoughts rushed through his head, Kagome was standing outside the café, having a similar breakdown.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself desperately, "What am I gonna do?"

"_I can't face him. It's too hard...I..._"

She knew asking herself thousands of questions and filling her head with pain and doubt wouldn't get her to walk in that door. Kagome took a few deep breaths and steadily pushed the glass door open. Giving herself a few more moments before she stepped inside, Kagome allowed a few other people to enter before her.

"Go, go, go," she muttered to herself, finally permitting her feet to move forward. The first step she took wasn't nearly as difficult as the next one would be, but at least she was in. Kagome scanned the crowd of people gathered throughout the café.

"_No sigh of InuYasha_," she thought curiously, "_Wait...spoke to soon._"

Kagome's eyes fell upon her anxious ex-boyfriend. A small smile tugged at her lips. She was happy to see him despite the effort it took to enter the establishment. Once she had spotted him, Kagome pushed past the hoards of people surrounding the counter and finally approached the table. His gaze was directed towards a group behind him, so she figured instead of simply taking her seat she'd say something.

"InuYasha," she uttered, her brown eyes staring down at the wooden table.

InuYasha spun around swiftly and looked up at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, Kagome…you're here," he said nervously yet harshly, stretching his foot forward in order to push the chair across from him out for her to take a seat.

"Yeah," Kagome responded with a nod.

"You look good," InuYasha told her with a twisted smile.

She grinned and looked around the room awkwardly.

"Not that I was looking," InuYasha corrected himself quickly, "Not that I shouldn't be looking…I'm just saying…Do you wanna sit down?"

Kagome laughed and smiled brightly.

"Sure."

She sat down quickly and directed her gaze towards the large sign in the back of the café that listed all the food options to order.

"What'd you wanna have?" she inquired suddenly.

"Anything's good, I'm not too picky," he replied nonchalantly.

Another smile spread across her face.

"I know you and I know that the thing you'll wanna eat from here is their burger and fries," Kagome informed him with a hand gesture towards the large menu.

He turned around and scanned over the choices listed under the lunch menu. From a turkey club to lobster bisque, they had it all. But Kagome was right, the burger and fries seemed like the most appealing choice.

"You're good," he complimented with a smirk.

"Well, I remember whenever we went out to lunch or dinner you almost always got the burger and fries," Kagome stated, the grin still spread across her face.

"Yeah, and you always wanted to try something new, even when I told you, you would hate it," InuYasha added with the same smirk he had on previously.

"I figure it's only one meal, might as well try something you've never had before," she responded rationally with a shrug.

"You know me, I'm not usually one who succeeds at accepting change," he said, hoping she hadn't noticed that his last comment was directed towards the occasion when they had broken up.

"I dunno…it's never been a big problem for me," Kagome began, "I just roll with the punches."

InuYasha nodded but preferred not to respond.

"_She doesn't even care that we broke up? The why the hell did she ask me here anyway? Was this a set up...Sesshomaru, you twisted son of a bitch_," he mused, feeling both disappointment and anger.

"So do you wanna just order now?" InuYasha asked gruffly, leaning back in his chair and allowing his smirk to convert to a sour expression.

"Uh…sure," Kagome replied slowly, detecting the rage in his voice.

She caught the attention of the waitress and placed her order, allowing InuYasha to order after her. Once they had that taken care of, an awkward silence fell over them. Kagome wouldn't allow this to happen. In order to maintain a friendship they had to at least have more then one conversation.

"InuYasha…," Kagome trailed off. She wasn't sure what she could say. They were able to start one conversation, why couldn't they stimulate another one?

"Who are you seeing these days?" InuYasha questioned abruptly.

"W-what?"

Kagome was quite taken aback by the question. She hadn't expected him to ask. It was her assumption that it would come up naturally.

"Um…uh…well…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I don't really care, I'm just curious," InuYasha said roughly before she had a chance to respond.

"Well, yeah, I've been seeing this guy named Koga," she told him uneasily, swallowing a lump in her throat before continuing on, "We've been going out for a couple months now. How about you? Who's the mystery woman you mentioned earlier?"

"Her name is Kikyo," InuYasha replied, "She's pretty…and smart…in her own way."

Kagome laughed quietly. She knew this conversation made him uncomfortable, but he was able to make it some what humorous.

"You know, I've missed you InuYasha. Despite the awkwardness that we're facing, I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too," InuYasha agreed with a smile.

After the strange, yet pleasant lunch, InuYasha offered to give Kagome a ride to her apartment. It would be a short drive seeing as Kagome only lived a few blocks from the café, but still gave them a chance to enjoy each other's company a little longer. They arrived at the building after a brief, five minute drive, but Kagome took her time getting out of the car.

"This was great InuYasha. I really had fun," Kagome told him sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you called," InuYasha said truthfully, "And, we should hang out again."

"Sure, maybe you could meet Koga next time and I could meet…Kikyo," Kagome suggested, inwardly retching at the thought of meeting InuYasha's new girlfriend.

"Uh…maybe we should save that for later in the friendship game," InuYasha stated simply, seeming opposed to the idea.

"You're right," Kagome chuckled, "I don't want to scare you off. Koga can be pretty…well, I think you can fill in the blanks."

"Yeah, I can use my imagination," InuYasha replied, sounding a bit agitated. He already hated this Koga guy, despite the fact that he's never met him.

"Well, I guess I'll call you later. We can just start planning it out then," Kagome told him, opening the door of the vehicle and stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"See you around Kagome," InuYasha called to her.

"Yeah, bye InuYasha," Kagome responded with a sad sigh.

He offered her one final wave before taking off down the street. She licked her lips in dismay before trekking up to her apartment. Once she was inside, Kagome immediately scooped up her cordless phone and plopped onto her bed. She punched in Sango's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sango, it's me."

"What's up? How'd lunch go?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

"InuYasha, I still love him."

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I just really needed to get a chapter out, so this is kinda filler. It will be semi important in the long run though...I think. Anyway, It kinda sux and is pretty pointless, but it's fun, for me anyways. Thanks for all the reviews!! Please continue to leave those. Thanks.**

**--Aurayne**

Chapter 4

After the lunch with Kagome had come to an end, InuYasha dragged himself up the sleek metal stairs of his apartment building. Every step caused him to inwardly groan in agony, though he rather drop dead then complain to the superintendent. Not only was he, in InuYasha's opinion, a sniveling, pansy bastard, but he also took a rather strong liking to InuYasha that would make any strait guy uncomfortable.

InuYasha continued up the staircase and to his dismay, he ran into Sesshomaru.

"What're you doing down here?" InuYasha asked fiercely.

"Going back to work. And you?"

"Going back to the apartment. Do you know what the hell is wrong with the fucking elevator?" InuYasha questioned uncomfortably. He was starting to get the vibe that the superintendent was close.

"If I did, do you think I would be using the staircase?" Sesshomaru inquired pointedly, a sly, yet stoical (if that's eve possible) smirk covering his face.

"Whatever. Do you know if they have someone working on it?"

"Why are you so concerned InuYasha? Oh I see, you have a fear of running into Jakotsu," Sesshomaru said with a soft chuckle.

"No, I just hate climbing these fucking stairs," InuYasha snapped, not wanting to make it obvious that Sesshomaru was exactly right.

"I'm sure that's it," Sesshomaru retorted with an eyebrow raise, "I'll be off then." And with that, he descended down the stairs, leaving InuYasha to be fearful of the fast approaching Jakotsu.

Despite the tremendous aching he was feeling in his legs, InuYasha stampeded up the winding stairs.

"_Why in the hell did I buy an apartment on the 23rd floor_?" he thought as he continued to ascend up the stairs. Finally, after what seemed like hours or climbing, he rounded the 22nd floor staircase.

"_Almost there,_" he mused excitedly, licking his lips in satisfaction.

As he reached the last three steps, a loud, girlish voice echoed through the corridor.

"InuYasha!"

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_" InuYasha hissed in agitation.

"InuYasha, I haven't seen you in awhile. We'll have to fix that won't we," Jakotsu giggled as he approached the nearly suicidal InuYasha.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," InuYasha chucked impatiently.

"Where have you been these days?" Jakotsu asked with interest.

"You know, everywhere. Just hanging out…and all that," InuYasha responded awkwardly.

"_Jeez this guy gives me the creeps...if he could even be classified as a guy_," InuYasha thought with disgust, "_His pants are fucking tighter than a chick's pants. What the hell kinda queer wears tight pants...and what's with the snake skin belt? Mother fuck, this guy grosses me out_."

"You know, we should get together sometime, you know, for drinks or something. We always seem to miss each other," Jakotsu suggested with an eyebrow raise.

"_Holy shit, did this fucker just ask me out? Fuck, here come the nightmares_."

"You know, I have a girlfriend. I don't exactly roll the way you do, if you catch my drift," InuYasha explained slowly.

"Are you suggesting that my sexual orientation is opposite from yours?" Jakotsu asked in shock.

"Uh…am I right?"

"Well I am just appalled at your insinuation, even though it's right on the money. I just thought I was so good at hiding it."

"_Says the man in the leopard print shirt_," InuYasha mused sardonically.

"Well your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks InuYasha, if you were like me, we'd be perfect for each other," Jakotsu said with a twisted smile.

"Yeah, and it'll stay a secret as long as you promise never, ever to hit on me again," InuYasha warned seriously, "Why don't you try Sesshomaru? He's single."

Jakotsu giggled wildly and clapped his hands in triumph.

"Off you go," InuYasha said quickly, urging the laughing Jakotsu back down the stairs.

"_Holy shit, I'm glad that's over,_" he thought with relief.

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she continued to fold clothes. She had so much to do and had so much on her mind that it all seemed overwhelming.

"InuYasha, why'd I invite you back into my life?" she thought in despair as she returned her laundry to its proper drawers.

Just as these negative thoughts rushed into her head, her cell phone began to go off. Kagome grabbed it off her nightstand and peered at the caller ID. She flipped it open and smiled brightly.

"Hey Koga," she said excitedly.

"Hey Kagome, what's shaken'?" Koga asked slyly.

"Not much. What'd you do today?"

"Eh, this and that. What I'm interested in are your plans for tonight," He told her and she could imagine the sleazy look covering his tan face.

"I'm free, what'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinkin' we go clubbing or to dinner. Whichever, it's your choice."

"Dinner sounds nice," Kagome replied with a small laugh.

"Exactly what I was thinkin'," Koga stated, "So, I'll pick you up around eight?"

"That's fine, see you then."

"Bye Kagome," he finished, the same seedy tone in his voice.

"Bye Koga."

Kagome snapped her phone shut and exhaled. She felt like a cheater. She felt as if it was wrong to have all these feelings for InuYasha while she was still dating Koga. Either way, she couldn't help how she felt and it would be even worse to break up with Koga if she didn't even know how InuYasha felt about her.

"I just have to forget about you InuYasha," she said resolutely, jumping up from her bed and scurrying over to her closet.

She pulled a tight fitting, black dress from the back of her closet and stared at it mournfully. It was the dress she wore on her first date with InuYasha.

"I have to forget," she reminded herself, tossing the dress into a vacant box on the closet floor and continuing her search for something wear to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I hope you like it because it took forever to write. Enjoy!**

**--Aurayne**

Chapter 5

Kagome took a seat across from Koga and placed her purse on the floor by her feet. She needed a night out with her boyfriend. They hadn't gone out to a nice restaurant in awhile and it seemed a lot more romantic then a crowded dance floor with music blaring throughout the room. She appreciated the fact she'd actually be able to hear Koga talking to her.

"What'd you think we should order?" Kagome asked, flipping open to the dinner section of the menu.

"Whatever you want," Koga replied with an eyebrow raise.

"Okay, do you want an appetizer?"

"Up to you," Koga told her.

Kagome smiled brightly and patted him on the hand, "This is so nice Koga. We've barely had anytime to talk lately and you're making this dinner so nice, I just wanted to thank you."

"I try," he said simply with the same sleazy grin covering his face as always.

* * *

InuYasha rushed into his apartment and slammed the door shut, following this desperate act up by flattening his body against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Damn queer," he said aloud, his breathing finally starting to even out.

With the previous events behind him, InuYasha entered the kitchen and immediately headed over to the refrigerator. He opened the appliance and scanned his eyes over its contents. Nothing seemed appealing yet he continued to stare into space and allowed the cold air to surround his body. So many thoughts rushed through his mind. Not just about Kagome, but about Kikyo too. As much as she annoyed him, he still felt that it was wrong to date her just to distract himself from his true feelings. He sighed heavily and clomped over to the phone.

"_Sorry Kikyo, but it looks like this relationship is going to come to an end_," he mused, guilt and sorrow being the only emotions driving him to this act.

He snatched up the receiver and punched in Kikyo's number. He waited patiently as the phone continued to ring. Finally, there was a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Kikyo, hey it's InuYasha."

"Oh, hey InuYasha. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight. It won't be too fancy, but the restaurant would be nice and quiet so we'd have a chance to talk."

"That'd be great. Meet you there at seven?"

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

InuYasha hung the phone up and trudged to his room. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with it. He wasn't the type to end a relationship even if he was miserable.

"_I'm not this way. I can't not be in a relationship. No, I have to do this; it's only fair to Kikyo. I have to consider her feelings too._"

He thought back to when he and Kagome broke up. It was a mutual thing, just like most of his break ups were. He wasn't dumped often and never dumped anyone unless they agreed that the relationship was going sour. He wasn't planning on running back to Kagome and begging for her to come back to him. He knew she was involved with someone and, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't break them up.

"_I don't even know how she feels about me. I can't risk it; I also can't keep stringing Kikyo along._"

He was resolute to make the right decision. He wasn't going to screw up like he did in the past. He had already lost Kagome; he wasn't going to destroy the friendship they had just created.

* * *

InuYasha pulled Kikyo's chair out for her and she quickly took a seat without offering him a thank you.

"Isn't this place nice Kikyo?" InuYasha inquired, interested in her opinion of the restaurant. He knew this would be the last place they'd ever dine together and he wanted it to at least be classy.

"It's okay, a little tacky though. Like that ice sculpture is real," she commented, wrinkling her nose in dissatisfaction.

"Good to know," he responded acidly.

The waiter approached the table with a pen in hand and a smile.

"May I take your drink orders?"

"I'll have—"

Kikyo immediately cut off InuYasha and placed his order for him.

"I'll have a white wine and he'll have a beer—nonalcoholic preferably, he tends to get rowdy when he has alcohol."

"As you wish," the waiter said before taking off towards the kitchen.

"_I'm gonna need alcohol to get through this night. Fuck, no one orders for me. When that waiter comes back he better have a fucking bottle of whiskey with him._"

InuYasha feigned a smile then stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth to keep himself from calling Kikyo a crazy ass bitch.

When the waiter returned, he had their drinks placed on the table then pulled out his pen and note pad.

"Would you like appetizers?"

"Actually—"

"Yes we will. The fried calamari will do nicely," Kikyo responded hastily, once again interrupting InuYasha in the middle of his sentence—or in this case the beginning of his sentence.

The waiter scribbled it down then returned to the kitchen, leaving Kikyo and the homicidal InuYasha alone again.

"Why'd you order calamari? I hate fish," InuYasha reminded her, "Especially squid."

"You should like it. Just eat it again, jeez," Kikyo snapped impatiently.

"I think I'll pass," InuYasha said, feeling nauseous just imagining how disgusting the appetizer would taste.

"You're so close minded InuYasha," Kikyo stated matter-of-factly, "No wonder why you never contribute anything to this relationship."

"_If that fucking whore just said what I think she said she better sleep with one eye open_."

The waiter returned once again, this time with a small tray of calamari, tentacles and all.

InuYasha gagged and tugged on the waiter's arm before he could head back to the kitchen.

"Bring me vodka, the whole bottle," InuYasha instructed.

"Don't you want that with anything else sir?" the waiter questioned.

"Just bring the bottle," InuYasha repeated desperately.

The waiter nodded and disappeared behind the kitchen doors. InuYasha knew drinking excessive amounts of alcohol would not be the best idea since he was planning on ending things with Kikyo, but without it he knew either he would kill her or he would kill himself.

* * *

Kagome finished her meal after half an hour of picking at it. Koga was talking about his favorite thing, himself while she would nod or smile to show that she was listening. Truthfully, she was bored and wished to be home under her covers with a tub of ice cream and the stereo blasting her favorite songs. InuYasha was the only thing on her mind at the moment and Koga's colorful story telling was not grabbing her interest.

"You okay Kagome?" he asked after the bill was brought to the table.

"I'm fine, just tired. It is kinda getting late," Kagome told him.

"What time is it?" Koga inquired, his voice starting to tense up slightly.

"Um…nine o' clock," Kagome responded after gazing over at the clock above the kitchen doors.

"Whoa, I gotta get outta here. I didn't realize how late it was," Koga stated suddenly, leaping up from his seat and glancing down at his watch.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I have to visit my sister at the hospital. Did I forget to tell you she's having surgery?"

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Will she be okay?" Kagome asked kind-heartedly.

"Yeah, it's just routine surgery. She's getting her tonsils taken out. It's nothing big. I've just really gotta go," Koga said frantically.

"Okay then, don't worry about the bill. I'll take care of it," Kagome stated with an encouraging smile.

"You're the best Kagome," Koga told her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck," she said, the smile never leaving her face.

He offered her one last good-bye in the form of a kiss, then took off out of the restaurant.

"So much for that," she sighed, hoping that the evening would have been more romantic. She appreciated the dinner, but the conversation was seriously lacking in substance.

Kagome exhaled deeply and pulled her wallet out of her purse. She left the proper amount of money on the table then stood up. That's when she realized she had no way to get home.

"Oh no," she groaned, slamming her foot onto the ground as if it was the thing that had wronged her, "What am I supposed to do for a ride?"

* * *

InuYasha took another swig from the bottle of vodka the waiter had delivered him. It was only his fifth sip and he could already feel the alcohol going straight to his head. He pretended to listen to Kikyo complain about her supposed problems, but allowed himself to gaze off into space. He glanced at the faces around the restaurant as if they were some form of entertainment, but nothing sparked his interest until his eyes trailed to a table in the back.

"Kagome," he whispered in shock.

He definitely had not planned on seeing her here and he felt as thought he would vomit when he realized she was with another guy—most likely the guy she had mentioned to him earlier that day. The guy had just kissed her and was walking out of the restaurant. InuYasha felt the strange urge to hide, so he swiftly flipped his menu up to cover his face.

Once the guy had passed, he placed the menu back on the table and sighed in relief. At least that was over. Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come. InuYasha was struck with panic as Kagome left her table and began to walk towards the exit—which happened to be exactly where his table was.

"_Please don't notice me. This sucks enough without having to feel awkward and all that B.S._"

He knew now that he couldn't break up with Kikyo. After seeing Kagome with her boyfriend, InuYasha was feeling an overwhelming sense of jealousy.

"_I might as well compete._"

As Kagome came closer and closer to his table he became more nervous. He was looking straight at her; of course she would notice him. They finally had eye contact. She cautiously approached the table with a smile, as always.

"InuYasha, I didn't expect to see you here," Kagome told him.

"Yeah," he replied, feeling a bit awkward talking to his ex-girlfriend in front of his current girlfriend.

He knew Kikyo would make herself noticed.

"_Any second now..._"

Kikyo very loudly cleared her throat and followed it up with a fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Kikyo, InuYasha's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Kikyo," Kagome responded politely, "I'm Kagome."

"Pleasure," Kikyo said in return with a look of disdain spread across her face.

"Yeah, so now that you guys have met, what's going on Kagome? You look kinda tense," InuYasha informed her.

"Oh, well, my date had to leave early so now I don't have a ride home. I'm actually on my way out to call a cab," she explained.

"Cab? Do you know how dangerous those things are?" InuYasha demanded, "I'll give you a ride home, screw calling a cab."

"I don't want to interrupt your date," Kagome said, her voice softening slightly.

"You're not interrupting anything. Come on," InuYasha insisted, standing up and escorting Kagome to the door of the restaurant.

"InuYasha," Kikyo screeched angrily, her face a deep crimson color.

"I'll be back ASAP," InuYasha told her casually, closing the door of the restaurant behind him and leaving Kikyo to throw a fit by herself.

* * *

InuYasha walked Kagome up to the door of her building with a broad smile on his face. He was her savior since he had rescued her from having to ride in a potentially dangerous cab. She had showered him with thanks and apologies for interrupting his date.

"You seriously didn't interrupt anything," InuYasha assured her.

"Was Kikyo in a bad mood or something? You seemed pretty desperate to escape that date," Kagome pointed out with an eyebrow raise.

"Uh…yeah, sure. She was in a bad mood," InuYasha agreed, truly thinking that Kikyo was always in a bad mood and tonight was no different.

"Well, thanks again InuYasha. You really saved me tonight. You are quite the gentleman."

"Only some seem to have that opinion."

Kagome laughed softly and smiled, "I'll see you around."

"Bye," InuYasha replied breathlessly as he headed back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter...well that's kinda obvious, but anyway...**

**I wanted to thank everyone who left reviews, I really appreciate them. Reviews are fun so continue to leave them. Enjoy!**

**--Aurayne**

Chapter 6

"Sorry I'm late Miroku," InuYasha said to his companion as he took a seat beside him by the counter of the local café.

"No worries," Miroku replied with a grin, "I was just getting to know some of the young waitresses that work here."

"Wipe that grin off your face before I smack it off pervert. I have to talk to you," InuYasha scowled ferociously.

"What seems to be the problem InuYasha?"

"It's about Kagome," he told him quietly, hoping that he was only audible to Miroku.

"Kagome? I thought you two had lost contact months ago," Miroku stated in confusion.

"We did…until a couple days ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she called me asshole, what else?" InuYasha demanded.

"Well, it's probable that she went to your apartment looking for male comfort and one thing led to another and—"

"Stop right there," InuYasha commanded in disgust, "You are one sick mother fucker Miroku. I don't understand how you can attract so many girls when you only have one thing on your mind."

"It's called charm InuYasha," Miroku said pointedly.

"It's total bullshit but whatever."

Miroku sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes in exasperation, "Can we just get to the point?"

"Hey, do you want to help me or not?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" Miroku asked distractedly as a waitress bent over to pick up a napkin beside him.

"You're helping me—end of story!"

"Then continue on," Miroku urged, his interest reverting back to the matter at hand.

"Kagome called me the other day—she was talking about how we promised to stay friends and asked if I wanted to get together," InuYasha explained.

"I'm guessing you agreed to see her," Miroku predicted logically.

"Well…yeah, I couldn't say no."

"Is it that you couldn't say no, or you wouldn't say no?" Miroku challenged.

"Enough with the questions—give me some answers," InuYasha snapped, smacking himself in the forehead angrily.

"Obviously you have already identified your feelings for Kagome or you wouldn't be asking me for advice," Miroku told him with an eyebrow raise.

"Maybe…I just need you to tell me what I should do. Should I tell Kagome how I feel? Should I break things off with Kikyo? What move should I make here?" InuYasha questioned in rapid succession.

"Don't do anything yet," Miroku warned, "Just leave the pre-planning to me."

InuYasha stared at his comrade with a blank expression then merely shook his head.

"There is no way I'm letting you take care of this," InuYasha exclaimed, the thought of having Miroku interfere in his love life sending chills down his spine, "What are you planning on doing?"

"InuYasha," Miroku laughed with a genuine smile, "You have to trust me. I want this to work out for you as much as you do. Honestly, I'd do anything to get Kikyo as far away from you as possible. She's not exactly a perfect woman."

"And coming from you that's saying something."

"Exactly," Miroku said with an even brighter smile.

"Alright then letch, work your magic," InuYasha sighed, knowing that he'd probably regret this later.

* * *

Sango inhaled slowly then glanced over at the clock.

"_It's three o' clock, finally_," she thought excitedly, closing her text books and tucking her notes away into a folder.

She stood up and stretched before heading over to her bedroom and collapsing onto her twin sized bed.

"I forgot how comfortable this thing could be," she thought aloud, sighing in content.

She finally felt at ease for the first time in awhile. Nothing could interrupt the relaxed air that surrounded her now.

Unfortunately for Sango, her cell phone began to ring at that exact moment.

She groaned in agony and stuck her hand onto her nightstand, hoping that she wouldn't have to move any other part of her body to obtain the device. Luckily, her hand landed on it and she brought it up to her ear after flipping it open.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Sango, it's nice to hear your voice after all this time apart," replied the voice on the other end.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me," the voice said in mock pain.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, are you surprised by my call?" he asked curiously.

"Kinda, I haven't talked to you in months," Sango told him pointedly.

"Point well taken," he agreed.

"What do you want?" Sango demanded, trying to ignore the anxiousness she was feeling.

"_Why should I care that he called me? It's not like I like him or anything. He's just my friend's ex-boyfriend's friend, nothing more. Technically, we could have never met. Why am I so nervous_?" she mused frantically.

"I wanted to talk to you about the recent friendship that has formed between InuYasha and Kagome," Miroku explained rationally.

"What about it?"

"More questions my dear Sango…why do you act like you can't trust me? We had a friendship in the past that you choose to ignore, why is that?"

"We were friends? When did that happen?" Sango inquired.

"I suppose you don't remember," he began, "I'm asking you to rekindle that friendship. I'm asking this of you to help a friend, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I guess," Sango sighed.

"Finally, I got an answer from you," Miroku said in triumph.

Sango laughed quietly, hoping that Miroku didn't think that he was impressing her.

"_I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him_," she screamed in her mind.

"Anyway, I'll get to the point. I was wondering if Kagome mentioned her feelings for InuYasha to you."

"_What should I say? If Miroku genuinely wants to help maybe I should tell him...but if he doesn't I shouldn't risk it..._"

"She hasn't really said anything. Actually, I haven't talked to her since she had lunch with InuYasha," Sango lied.

"Are you sure? Did she mention anything to you beforehand?" he asked, "I know it seems hard to trust me Sango, but I want to help. If you have any information about this, please tell me."

"I don't know anything," Sango told him, hoping that he didn't realize that she was lying.

"Alright, thanks anyway Sango."

"Wait!" she exclaimed quickly before he had a chance to hang up.

"Yes?"

"I—uh, I wanted to thank you for caring about Kagome. I think it's really nice that you want to help," Sango stated, formulating a lie quickly so he didn't find out that she really wished to stay on the phone with him for as long as possible.

"Oh Sango, you don't have to thank me. You also don't have to lie to me. I know you were just desperate to keep me on the phone longer. It's understandable, my charm is undeniable."

"Go to hell lecher," Sango snapped, "Why would I want to talk to you anyway?"

She snapped her phone shut and tossed it back onto her nightstand. Despite the ongoing battle in her head, she smiled. Miroku did have an undeniable charm but she would never tell him that.

* * *

InuYasha opened the door to his apartment, threw his keys onto the coffee table and trudged into the kitchen. He walked passed his brother, who was picking at his salad at the kitchen table, and searched through the pantry. He pulled out a bag or Cheetos and began to munch on the snack.

"How can you eat that?" Sesshomaru demanded with contempt.

"I was about to ask you the same question," InuYasha shot back, staring down at the salad with a look of disgust.

"All those things are, are bite size pieces of your demise," Sesshomaru informed him as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, well all the pesticides in your fucking salad will eventually kill you, FYI," InuYasha reprimanded.

"Why so testy InuYasha?"

"I'M NOT TESTY!" InuYasha shouted, tearing through the bag of Cheetos to find that there were none left.

"Oh I see, you had lunch with that lecherous friend of yours. I'm guessing he did nothing to improve your mood," Sesshomaru predicted with a smirk.

"Two words. Fuck. Off."

Sesshomaru continued to smirk as his brother stomped off into his room.

"_InuYasha I will never understand why a woman has such a strong hold on you_," he mused.

* * *

Sango had only one thing on her mind since Miroku had called. She kept battling with herself to decide whether or not she should tell him Kagome's true feelings about InuYasha. It would make sense that InuYasha had feelings for her since Miroku had placed the call and he mentioned he wanted to help a friend.

"It seems I only have one choice," Sango said resolutely. She grabbed her cell phone from it's resting place and punched in Miroku's number.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, it's Sango. I'll tell you everything you want to know."


End file.
